Flexible joints for tension piping systems are known in the art. In one known application, such flexible joints are used in aircraft duct systems, such as compressor bleed air and anti-icing lines. Ball and socket joints provide flexibility while transmitting an axial tension load. Gimbal joints having an internal gimbal ring or an external gimbal ring are also known.